Nicotine is a well-known and highly characterized naturally occurring alkaloid found in the tobacco plant, Nicotiana tabacum. Under ambient conditions, nicotine is an oily, volatile, hygroscopic liquid that is sensitive to light and air. Due to its volatility, nicotine may evaporate during its processing. Additionally, the nitrogen in the pyrrolidinic ring can undergo protonation in the presence of an acid. Further, any nicotine free base present in an article is susceptible to oxidation through an electrophilic attack.
Thus, the stabilization of nicotine in oral sensorial tobacco products, or nicotine containing non-tobacco oral sensorial products, is desirable.